To Love Ru Alternate
by Vaenny
Summary: Rito's childhood friend returns from America, and he's shocked to see 3 beautiful girls living in the Yuuki household. What's more is that they're princesses of Deviluke. Will he live a normal life or will he, like Rito, be trapped in a world of trouble?
1. Chapter 1: Continue

To Love Ru Alternate

By: Dream Traveler

Chapter 1: Continue~A New Protagonist~

My name is Yume Ryoko. I'm 15 years old and currently studying from different parts of the world. The reason being that my mother, Mikado Ryoko, is an alien doctor who is known by almost every alien living on earth. She kept me hidden so that no alien may harm me or kidnap me for ransom.

Of course, she's not my real mother. She's just taking care of me until they find my real parents, who is now lost in the vast universe. So yes, I am still a human.

It has been a while since I came back to Japan. School was tough overseas, but I managed to stay on top. I planned to do the same once again.

The plane had landed, and I was looking for Mikado from a crowd of people. Eventually, I found her and we took a cab going home.

We had a little conversation while inside the cab.

"So, how was America?" she asked.

"Boring. The people there don't even worry about their grades. The aliens there were no different from the humans..."

The conversation didn't last long, as the travel to the house was cut short (due to the fact that an alien was driving).

We arrived at Mikado's house. It was much different from when I saw it the last time.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I remodeled the house. It looks nice, doesn't it" she said.

I had to agree, It was much nicer than before. In the past, it looked like a haunted house. The inside was also nicer. It was dustless and spiderweb-free.

I went to my old room and unpacked my suitcase. After 5 minutes, I was done. I had plenty of time to spare, so I left the house and strolled around the city.

"My, my, the city's more crowded than before. I hardly know anybody anymore..."

Then as I was murmuring to myself, I saw my old schoolmate, Yui-senpai. She looked more mature compared to the last time I saw her. I approached her and asked her if she could still remember me. But before I could utter a word, she pointed at me and said:

"I don't permit such shameless acts, even from a stranger!"

It was the same old Yui-senpai, she still hated guys.

"You really don't recognize me?" I asked her.

She observed me a little. Then her eyes widened as she realized who I was.

"Yume? Is that you?" she asked.

"The one and only!"

"Wow, you look so grown up!"

She looked at me top to bottom and continued, "Although, you're still very short."

I got pissed off, but I calmed down after a while. I asked her how she was doing.

"Well, I still hate shameless guys. And recently, there's been a guy who keeps doing shameless things, no matter how many times I scold him."

"Really? Who's that?" I asked.

"Yuuki Rito."

I remembered that name. Yuuki Rito was a former rival in sports. He would always beat me in everything. Whether it was drawing, track and field or rock-paper-scissors. He's always been lucky at everything.

"Umm... are you okay?" Yui asked as I was spacing out.

"Yui-senpai! Where does Yuuki live?! Does he still live in that house?!"

"...Yes... He still does, I guess... Wait, how do you know where he lives?"

I turned my head and answered, "It's none of your business!"

The truth was, I knew where he lived because I once challenged him to a fighting game. We went to his house and played for 2 hours. I never beat him, not once.

I was ready to get my revenge, so I bid farewell to Yui-senpai and ran to the Yuuki household.

I made it to his house, gasping for air. I did some stretching and some breathing before I opened the door.

I opened the door, only to find a baby with a flower on her head. The baby was so cute, I couldn't help but cuddle it like a teddy bear.

"You're sooooo cute!"

Then I heard a voice from the kitchen; "Celine, where are you?"

It sounded awfully familiar. I took a peek in the kitchen and saw Yuuki Rito's sister, Mikan. She was taller compared to the last time I saw her, but she was still as responsible as always.

"Hi, Mikan!" I said out of the blue, "It's been a while!"

She saw me and began jumping for joy.

"Yume! Welcome back! How are you?"

Mikan was both a big sister and a little sister to me. One time, I had a fever, and Mikado was too busy that she couldn't come and take care of me. Fortunately, Mikan heard that I was sick and she took care of me until I was all better.

Since she was nice to me, I decided to return the favor. I bought her all kinds of stuff: clothing, accessories, books; all of it straight from America.

"Isn't this a little too much?" she asked.

"No, you deserve the best gifts for being nice to me!"

"Well... I guess I could share these with everyone else..."

"What do you mean by 'Everyone'?" I asked.

Then suddenly, I heard a female's voice from upstairs saying, "Rito, come on! It'll be fun!"

Hearing the name "Rito" made me run upstairs and see what he was doing, and check why I heard a girl say his name. I opened the door to his room and saw him lying on top of a naked girl with long, pink hair.

In confusion, I asked, "What are you doing?"

Rito looked at me and said, "I-it's not what you think! I w-wasn't d-doing anything to her!"

The girl came to his defense: "I was just testing my new invention on him: the Fuku-fuku-swap-kun!" (Clothes swap)

"That still doesn't explain why you're naked." I said.

The girl stuck her tongue out and replied, "Teehee! I guess it's still broken!"

"Stop smiling and some clothing on!" Rito demanded.

After that odd event, they invited me to stay for dinner. I couldn't refuse, and even if I did, they would still force me to stay.

I waited at the dinner table, along with the baby whose name was Celine. She was so cute that I cuddled her while waiting. Mikan prepared the table and called everyone for dinner. Rito came down first, then the girl from before, then another pink-haired girl, but this time with twintails.

I thought I had seen everybody, but it seemed that there was one more person who hasn't come down yet.

Mikan got irritated, "Geez, what's taking her so long?"

I was anxious to see the other person, so I volunteered to call her.

"Okay, but do you know where her room is?" they asked.

"Of course! I did an analysis on the house and noticed an extension. It's located in the attic."

They were amazed by what I just said.

"How did you find that out?"

"I'll tell you later!"

I rushed upstairs and went to the attic. It was much wider than I expected. I knew it was modified, but it was still impressive.

There were only 3 rooms, so it was easy to figure out which room was the person's room. I the door opened and I saw a girl with short pink hair playing on her computer. I couldn't see her face but I could smell her scent of flowers, even from a distance.

I called for her, but she couldn't hear me because she was wearing headphones. I decided to take a peek on her computer, and saw a scene where a girl confesses to a boy. It was the eroge that I've wanted to play for so long: Be my Lover! English Patch.

I couldn't help but shout for joy. My voice was so loud that the girl heard me and turned around.

At that moment, I saw the most beautiful girl in my life, with her deep purple eyes and luscious lips, not to mention her beautiful pink hair. Just looking at her will melt anyone's heart.

As I was staring at her, She asked, "What are you doing in my room? More importantly, who are you?"

I was mezmerized, both by the game and by her, that I accidentally said, "Be my lover!".

She was shocked by what I had said. "W-what are you s-saying?! I don't know even know you! I-I've devoted myself to R-rito san!"

I approached the computer, not noticing that I had tripped over a wire, causing me to fall over her.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on top of her, holding her breasts and biting her ear.

She moaned the whole time, "N...no...st...stop...".

Then Mikan went inside the room and saw the lewd scene. There was a small silence, then she beat my head with a stick while scolding me, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

We went back to the dinner table, still embarrassed of what just happened. They pink-haired girls bombarded me with questions:

"Is it true that you're Mikado-sensei's son?"

"Are you also an alien?"

"What planet are you from?"

"If your mom is Mikado-sensei, then who's your dad?"

I answered the questions one by one:

"I'm her stepson; I'm not an alien; I'm from this planet and; my real parents are lost in space."

It was pretty straightforward, but it was easier to give simple answers.

"Enough about me, What about you?"

The girl with long hair introduced herself, "I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, and I'm Rito's fiance!"

Rito added, "-but it's only because her dad would destroy the world if I didn't become her fiance!"

As expected, Rito's lucky enough to end up with a beautiful girl like Lala.

The girl with twintails introduced herself next, "I'm Nana Asta Deviluke, and I'm the second princess of Deviluke."

I didn't respond because there was nothing to respond to. There was a moment of silence, then she started hitting me in the head with her fist.

Pretty soon, she calmed down and went back to her seat.

At last, the girl from before introduced herself, "I'm Momo Velia Deviluke, and I'm the third princess of Deviluke."

All my attention was on her. I couldn't help but stare at her and her lilac eyes.

Apparently, I was staring at her for so long that everybody started staring at me.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

And that was the beginning of my exciting troubles.


	2. Chapter 2: Improvement

Chapter 2: Improvement~An Exhausted Protagonist~

After dinner, Rito requested that I'd stay for the night.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, we gotta catch up." He said.

I couldn't refuse. Mikado wouldn't mind if I stayed at Rito's place for a day or two. Besides, I still had a score to settle with him. Over the years, I've played every single game and practiced every moves so I might finally beat him.

And so without hestiation, I installed the console in the living room and challenged Rito to a duel.

"You won't be able to beat me this time!" I said.

The first round began. He did the first move, but I managed to dodge it. It was my chance to hit. I used all the moves and tactics possible, and all he ever did was guard.

"Wow, you're good!" he said.

"Of course I am! I've been practicing!"

He let his guard down, and it gave me a chance to hit back. I came in combo to combo, and with one final punch, it was K.O. for him.

"Yes! I beat Rito for the first time!"

"Damn..." he said, "Let's go again!"

So we played another round, but he still lost. Then we played another, but he still lost.

"How could you beat me consecutively?" he whispered to himself.

I answered, "You always do the same moves. I was able to analyze your moves and used it against you."

Then Lala got in the middle and asked Rito if he could play, "I'll avenge you!"

So we played a round, but I immediately won. The reason being that she was just guarding.

"Eh?! How come I lost?!" she said.

"...Maybe because you hardly attacked me..."

Then Momo stood up and took the controller. Then she looked at me with her dark eyes and said, "...You'll pay for embarrassing Rito and Onee-chan..."

For some reason, it got me excited, "Bring it on!"

And so the round had begun. I tried to analyze her moves, but she changed tactic before I could. She attacked me head on and all I could do was guard. Eventually, my guard broke and she fought me with everything she got. I lost in the end.

"I want a rematch!"

"Of course! I'd like to see you in despair once again."

And so we played another round. This time, I was able to analyze her moves. I waited for the right time and gave her the strongest punch I could inflict. She was paralyzed, it was my opportunity to finish it. I gave it my all and I somehow managed to defeat her.

"...You're good, but I won't lose to you!" she said.

"Oh, bring it on!"

We played for hours, everybody else was asleep except me and Momo. We stopped playing once we noticed that it was past midnight already.

"~yawn~ I should probably go to sleep..."

"I should too..." she said.

So I went to Rito's room and slept on the futon that was lying on the floor. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard footsteps coming from outside.

I hid inside my blanket and covered myself, only to find out it was Momo.

"What were you doing outside? Scratch that, Why are you here?"

She didn't answer, nor did she give her attention to me. It was like she was in a trance or something.

She began walking to Rito's bed. She passed by me and acted as if I wasn't there. Then she tucked herself with Rito's blanket and lay behind him.

She said with a faint voice, "Rito-san... You're so cute when you're asleep..."

I couldn't sleep. Her voice was so stimulating that somehow it got me aroused.

"Hey, can you keep it down?" I asked her, but again, she ignored me.

Then she let out soft moans. "...n-no...s-stop..."

I tried to ignore it, but her moans got louder and louder that it made it harder for me to sleep.

"R-Rito, t-that's not... a marshmallow..."

I got so irritated. So I grabbed the blanket and pulled it down. However, instead of grabbing the blanket, I accidentally grabber her tail.

"HYAAA!". She jumped and fell on the floor, with her breasts lying on my face. My vision was completely covered.

I tapped her and requested that she would get off me.

"Y-you're exposing your..."

She stood up and run to the wall.

"...D-did you touch it...?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?! You fell on top of me by accident!".

I kept my cool and asked, "What are you even doing here?"

She looked at her surroundings and asked, "What am I doing in Rito's room?"

"Don't lie!" I said, "You obviously know!"

She sighed and replied, "Okay, you got me."

She stood up and jumped back to Rito's bed. "Since I'm here, I might as well sleep beside Rito!"

I got pissed off so much that I grabbed her tail once more and told her to leave the room.

She jumped and screamed, "GYAAAA!"

"Idiot! Don't shout! Everyone will hear you!"

"I-I'm sorry..." she said, "Just please... let go... of my tail..."

I did what she asked; I let go of her tail. Then after she got her strength back, she sat down on the bed and offered me a deal: "If you let me sleep beside Rito-kun for the night, I'll leave him alone next time..."

It was a nice offer, but I refused it because I couldn't trust her.

"Denied!" I responded, "You can't fool me!"

After hearing my answer, she started pouting, which I founded really adorable. I couldn't help giving in to her.

"Fine, you can sleep here..."

Her sad face disappeared and turned into a happy face.

"...But I'm gonna watch over you, all night if I have to!"

She smirked and asked, "Isn't it disrespectful for a guy to stare at a girl while she's asleep?"

"Isn't it illegal to sexually harass a sleeping boy while he's asleep?"

"...Good point..." she replied.

I watched over Rito and her as they were sleeping. I was feeling a little drowzy, but I had to watch over them just in case "something" happens.

Before I knew it, it was morning. They were able to sleep peacefully, but I never even got a chance to take a small nap. My eyebugs were darker than before and my throat was very dry.

Rito was the first one to wake up. He leaned on his right and saw Momo lying beside her.

"H-how did she get into my room?!" he said.

"Don't worry..." I said with a weak and frail voice (due to not being able to sleep), "She didn't do anything to you... I guarded her..."

He looked at me and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

I told him that I was fine even though I wasn't.

"Why don't you take a nap. You look tired." He said.

"B-but... we were supposed to hang out today..."

"Well, we can't do that if you're like that. Just take a nap already."

He had a point. I didn't want to be a bother for him, so I did what he asked and took a nap.

Then I suddenly realized that Momo was still asleep. I immediately stood up and went back to watching her.

Rito suddenly asked me when I stood up, "Is there a reason why you keep staring at Momo?"

"Yes. She's lewd, and I hate lewd stuff."

Rito was very concerned about me, but I couldn't just leave Momo unguarded.

"Seriously..." He said, "She won't do anything. She's asleep."

He was right. She couldn't do anything to Rito now that he's awake. It made me calm down a bit, and eventually, I fell asleep without even realizing it.

Then when I woke up, I saw myself nibbling on Momo's tail.

She was moaning and begging to let her tail go, "Please... N-not my tail..."

Surprised, I jumped out of the futon ran downstairs.

Lala greeted me a good morning, "Good morning, Yume! Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Then I suddenly remembered that I haven't taken a bath ever since I got here, so I skipped breakfast and asked Mikan if I could take a bath.

"Sure!" she said, "The bath's ready!"

And so I took a bath. I washed my whole body and dipped myself in the bathtub.

"~~~Ahhhh~~~This feels good~"

I suddenly felt something moving in between my legs. Then from out of nowhere, a girl with red hair appeared.

"Huh? You're not Rito-san." She said.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger...


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassment

Chapter 3: Embarrassment~The Three Sisters~

The red-haired girl was staring at me. She was observing my face.

She asked, "...Have we met before?"

I have never seen her before in my life. But she somehow resembled someone I knew... But more importantly, what was she doing in the bathtub?

"Can you please explain why you're in the bathtub with me, and... naked?"

"Oh, I thought you were Rito..." she said.

"I'm obviously not! And even if I was, it still won't change the fact that you're in a bathtub with a guy!"

She was just as peculiar as Momo. No girl would just go in the bath when there's a guy using it.

She took a closer inspection on my body. Then I suddenly blacked out.

As I regained consciousness, the first thing I saw was the girl's puzzled face.

She asked, "...What's your connection with Yami-chan?"

"Who?"

I didn't know who she was referring to. Perhaps she mistook me for someone else.

She leaned closer to me. I felt her breast touch my chest.

"...I'm pretty sure I've seen you before..."

She leaned even closer, to the point that our lips were about to touch. And as she was about to kiss me, Mikan came in.

"I forgot to leave you some clo-"

She saw the girl and me bathing together and totally got the wrong idea. There was a moment of silence, then Mikan started to hit me with a brush.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" She shouted.

Mea and I was forced to leave the bathroom and wear clothes. Mikan scolded both of us. We tried to defend ourselves, she wouldn't listen anything we said. Until she asked us:

"Whose fault is this? Yume's or Mea's?"

It was nobody's fault, since nothing really happened. But for the girl's sake, I just raised my hand and admitted my mistake (Even if there was none in the first place).

"I did it! I was feeling so horny, so I called her to entertain me! We were having a great time until we were interrupted!"

Everybody heared what I said and were surprised. Mikan even turned bright red. It was really embarrassing to say, but I had to say it in order to stop the scolding.

"...y-you...BAKAAAA!" Mikan shouted.

Then she hit me on the head one more time.

She finally let the girl go, but not me.

"I appreciate what you did for me. I'll pay you back somehow." Said the red-haired girl before she left.

Meanwhile, I was still being scolded.

"You said you hated lewd things! You're better than this! blah, blah, blah..."

Then I suddenly realized something...

I asked her, "Why did you come in when you knew I was taking a bath?"

She turned bright red again and hit me on the head once more.

I was really pissed off, but hitting her back wouldn't help anybody (Also because it's immoral to hit a girl).

Eventually, we let all that go and went back to our daily lives. Rito and Celine were playing video games, Mikan was cooking our lunch, and as for the sisters... I had no idea what they were doing. Mikan asked me to check on them, so I went to the attic.

The first room I went to was Lala's. She was working on an invention and it looked like she was having a hard time.

I knocked and let myself in. She didn't even bother checking who came in her room.

"...Why doesn't it work...?" she mumbled to herself.

"Need a hand?"

"I'd like that, thank you!" she replied.

I helped her fix her invention. It was really complex, but fortunately I understood a little about galactic mechatronics. Still, I didn't even know what its function was...

After 5 minutes or so, we finished fixing her invention.

"You wanna test it out?" she asked as she gave the invention to me.

"Sure, why not?"

I took a hold of the invention and tested it.

"So all I have to do is press the button, right? What happens after that?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself!" she said.

I pressed the button and saw myself wearing Lala's clothes, and her mine.

"W-what the heck?! What is this?!"

"Fuku-Fuku Swap-Kun!" she said, "It swaps the person's clothes to the closest living thing!"

"Why would you invent something like this?!"

"I thought it may be fun!" she replied.

"W-whatever! I want my clothes back!"

So I pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you!" she said, "It needs to recharge an hour after use."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner!"

I wanted my clothes back. Hers was too revealing and loose, especially on the chest. I had no other choice... I asked her,

"S-swap clothes with me right now!"

It was really embarrassing to say it, but I couldn't just wait for an hour. The others would get suspicious and wonder what I was doing in Lala's room.

She gave it some thought, and agreed to do it.

The next scene was really embarrassing...

She took off my clothes and gave it to me. I was trying hard not to turn around while she was taking them off.

Then I took off her clothes. Taking her clothes off of me kinda made my heart beat fast. I was even surprised when I saw her bra. Once i saw that, I closed my eyes and quickly took it off. Afterwards, I wore my own clothes.

After handing it ho her, I was tring hard not to turn around and look at her.

After saying that she was finished changing her clothes, I turned around and left the room.

"D-don't tell anyone about this..." I said to her just before I left.

After going to Lala's room, I decided to go to Nana's room. I knocked on her door, but there was no answer. I knocked harder, but there was still no reply. Then I remembered that the doors had sensors that opens it. I stepped on the sensor and the door opened. The room was empty, Nana was nowhere in sight.

In the middle of the room was a portal which leads to a grassy plains. I decided to go in and check it out.

Inside, I saw a vast grassland full of animals. It was a pergect weather, with the perfect temperature and the perfect scenery. I decided to kick back and relax. I laid down on the grass and let the warmth put me to sleep.

Then after a while, someone called out my name: "Hey, Yume..."

I opened my eyes and saw Nana.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"You know, just taking a nap..."

"That's not what I meant!" she responded, "I mean why are you in my room?!"

"Oh right, I was looking for you..."

"Why?" she asked.

"...I don't know..."

As we were talking, a fluffy animal-alien thing lied on top of me.

"Guess I'll go back to taking a nap..."

Then she pulled my ear and asked me to leave.

"Ow! Alright! Alright! I'll leave!"

Then suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared. When it dissipated, the first thing I saw was Nana's red face while looking at me.

Then I looked at myself and saw myself wearing Lala's clothes.

Before I could explain myself, she kicked me sky high.

"YOU BEAST!" she shouted as she kicked me.

Fortunately, I managed to survive her kick. After landing, I explained everything to her but she was still looking at me with discomfort.

"There's no point in explaining!" she said. "Just leave my room already, baka!"

I didn't wanna bother her, so I just left her room and went back to Lala's room to get my clothes back.

After that was done, I checked Momo's room. Then I suddenly remembered what happened before. I was totally manipulated by the game.

I turned around and decided to avoid that from ever happening again, but then I heard a voice coming from her room, "I-it's my first time, so..."

I quickly opened her door and saw something I shouldn't have...


	4. Chapter 4: Left out

Chapter 4: Left Out~The Girl and the Ghost~

The first thing I saw when I entered the room was Momo staring at her computer monitor while biting her tail. She saw me standing on the doorway.

Then Momo looked at me with a sinister look and said, "Leave. Now."

After the way she looked at me, I wouldn't even think of hanging around her room any longer. I didn't wanna cause any trouble, so I just left her room quietly.

"Phew... I though I was a goner back there..."

I went back downstairs to tell Mikan that I've finished checking on them.

"What? I asked you to call them down!" she said.

I don't recall her ever saying that, But after what I've been through I wouldn't even think of going back there.

"C-call them yourself! I'm not going back there!"

"Ugh... you're hopeless..." she replied.

It was the first time that Mikan called me hopeless. Then I suddenly felt like I was out of place.

It wasn't as it was before. Usually, Mikan, Rito and I would play together all day. But now, The Mikan I was talking to is always busy with housework and Rito is always playing videogames with Celine. It was if I never existed.

Out of depression, I grabbed all of my stuff and left the house. Then as I was about to leave, Mikan called for my attention.

"Yume!" she said, "Aren't you gonna stay and have dinner with us?"

"Sorry... Not hungry... Bye..."

And I left, just like that.

I went back to Mikado's place. Mikado was too busy that she didn't notice me come in. I went to my room and took a nap on my bed.

I didn't know why I was feeling depressed. Usually, I wouldn't care and just go with the flow, But I was feeling left out. I'd never thought I'd see Rito lying on top of a girl (It was surprising that he'd have the guts to do that, and at a young age too), or see Mikan act more mature than before. Maybe I was feeing depressed because a lot had happened and I wasn't there to see it.

Then as I was thinking of these things, I heard a voice that interrupted my nap.

"Yume-kun..." it said.

I opened my eyes and saw the red-haired girl doing something to my hair while sitting on top of me. This time, she was wearing black clothes, with the color resembling a shadow.

"Oh, you're awake." She said.

I immediately jumped out of the bed and grabbed the lamp which was lying around, just in case she did something to me.

"Fufu... You weren't acting like this when we were at the bathtub." She said.

"Would you let that go already?!"

She left the bed and walked towards me.

"...You look very familiar..." she whispered as she inspected my face.

She was touching my cheeks and moved her face closer to mine. My heart was beating fast and I was shivering. I accidentaly dropped the lamp.

"W-Why are you in my room...?" I asked her.

She kept her distance and said, "Master asked me to keep an eye on you!"

"...I don't get it..."

"Starting today, I'll be watching over you 24/7!" she said.

My face turned bright red. I wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

"W-w-what?! I-is this a joke?! A-are you making fun of me?!"

"Nope." She answered, "I'm serious!"

Her stare was enough to prove that she wasn't kidding. She really was serious.

"B-but that would mean interfering with my privacy! You have no right to do that!"

"Earth laws don't apply to us." She said.

She was an alien. No ordinary human would call the laws as "Earth laws".

"Look... Mea, right? Earth laws might not apply to you, but galactic laws do, right?"

"No, they don't apply to us either." She answered.

"What are you? Outlaws?"

"Hmm... I guess you can say that!" she replied.

I couldn't stop but wonder why an outlaw would want to keep an eye on me.

"So, is there any partcular reason why you wanna watch over me?"

"Master said that you might have greater darkness inside of you than Golden Darkness..." she said.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was curious to know.

"Who's this Master and Golden Darkness that you're referring to? And what do you mean by 'greater darkness'?"

"Everything will be revealed soon enough..." she said.

Then she suddenly disappeared. It was as if she was just an illusion. I just ignored it and left her as that: an illusion. Besides, no person would ever have any interest in me.

I decided to get some fresh air outside. I tried to open the door, but something was blocking the way. I pushed the door with all my strenth and managed to open it.

"That's odd... was someone blocking the door?"

Then I noticed that I've stepped on something. I looked at the floor and saw a body of a girl wearing a nurse's outfit lying down on the floor with my shoe stepping on her leg.

I was panicking, "W-w-what should I do?"

I decided to carry the girl to Mikado's clinic. I interrupted Mikado and her patient and asked for her help.

"I-I think she's dead!"

Mikado chuckled a litte and told me that the girl was fine. She told her patient that he was cured and asked him to leave.

After the patient left, Mikado told me about the girl.

"She's not dead, it's just an artificial body. I guess Oshizu got surprised again and left her body..." she said.

"Left her body?"

Then suddenly, a ghost that looked like the girl entered the room asking Mikado if she has seen her body.

"I saw a dog outside the window and panicked! The next thing I knew-"

She saw me carrying her body and began throwing random stuff at me using her poltergeist powers.

"Oshizu, calm down!" Mikado said to her.

The ghost calmed down and apologized to me.

"I'm sorry, you kinda looked like a dog and..." she said.

"How can you mistake me for a dog?!"

I hardly looked like a dog, but maybe she mistook the two standing parts on my hair as cat ears. It was supposed to look like dog ears, but maybe she mistook it for cat ears, I don't know. Maybe it was the result of Mea frolicking with my hair...?

Mikado placed Oshizu back to her body, then she explained everything to me, "You see, after you left, I've been having a hard time at the clinic. Then I met Oshizu and decided to make her my assistant. Oshizu's been helping me ever since."

I figured that even Mikado didn't need me anymore since she already had another assistant.

"Guess you don't need me anymore..."

I ran outside and cried my eyes out. Nobody needed me anymore, maybe it would be better if I never existed...

Then as I was running, I saw some thugs surrounding a girl in a maid uniform. They were teasing her:

"Hey, you're cute. Wanna go out with me?";

"How 'bout you serve me instead?";

"I'm gonna do so many things with you...".

The girl was scared and she was shivering. I wanted to help her, but I was just a weakling. I wanted to ignore it, but I couldn't.

Then she screamed and shouted for help. "Please! Anyone! Help me!"

What happened next was something that helped me change my perspective with everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

Chapter 5: Promise ~First Date?~

I called the thugs' attention and asked them to leave the girl alone.

"L-l-leave her a-alone!"

My whole body was shivering, but I shook it off because I didn't want them to know that I was scared.

"Eh?! Who do you think you are?!" they said, "You're all alone, watcha gonna do?!"

I was scared, but I stood my ground. They were approaching me while clenching their fists.

"Why don't you just mind your own business!" a thug shouted as he was about to punch my face.

Suddenly, my vision became red. Then I heard a voice from behind:

"My, my, you get in trouble quick..."

I turned around and saw Mea in casual clothing.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Master told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." She said.

Then her eyes got darker and her braid transformed into a giant blade.

"Don't worry, I'll finish this quickly!" she said.

The thugs were afraid of her. "A-a-a D-Demon!"

They wanted to run away from her, but they were paralyzed by fear. I noticed that and told Mea to leave them alone.

"Mea, stop! Hurting them won't solve anything!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Mea did what I asked and reverted her hair back to its original form.

I looked back at the thugs and said, "We'll let you go. We won't report you to the police. On one condition..."

"W-what is it?" they asked.

I pointed at the girl in a maid costume and said, "Leave this girl alone! Don't bother her ever again!"

"Y-yes! We promise!" they said.

Then they ran off, leaving the girl alone. I lent a hand to the girl who was still traumatized.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond. Her body was still shaking. I pat her head and told her that everything was already taken care of.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. They'll leave you alone from now on."

Then she suddenly hugged me and said, "Thank you... I was so scared..."

She took me by surprise. My heart was beating really fast and my face was bright red.

She was kinda cute, from her twintail to her glasses. Apparently, she was also wearing cat ears, which I find really adorable.

"Wow, Yume-san!" Mea said, "You're so good with girls!"

"W-would you stop mocking me!"

Then the girl let go and asked me if I wanted anything.

"I need to repay you somehow..." she said, "So please, anything you want!"

Then at that moment, my stomach grumbled. I remembered that I haven't eaten anything ever since I left Rito's house.

"Ah! If it's food you want, I know the perfect place!" said the girl.

So the 3 of us went to a maid cafe not far from where we were.

"...What are we doing at a maid cafe?"

"You're hungry, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"C'mon! You'll like it here!" she said.

We entered the cafe and we were stunned by the neko maids.

"There are a lot of cats around! Kawaii! You should wear a maid outfit as well, Yume-san!" Mea commented.

"Not in a million years!"

She kept pushing me, "Come on! I bet you'd look cute!"

"No way!"

Then we realized that we were catching the attention of everyone in the cafe.

"What a noisy couple..."

"Why is that kid wearing cat ears?"

"Those two look cute together..."

We ignored their murmurs and just apologized for being noisy.

The girl guided us to a table and asked us to wait. Then just as she was about to leave us, I unconsciously grabbed her skirt and said, "Please don't leave me...".

I kept tugging on her and demanding her not to leave. The girl felt scared that she couldn't do anything but stand. Then once I noticed what I was doing, I immediately let go of her skirt and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to-"

She giggled and said, "If you wanted to take a peek, you could've just said so!"

"N-no! T-that wasn't my intention!"

"Oh, I see... You're so cute, trying to act all innocent!" she said, "Don't worry, I'll come back!"

Then she left, leaving the two of us alone. While we were waiting, Mea stared at me with her blue eyes and asked if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" Mea asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"...Nothing..." she replied.

After a minute or so, the girl came back carrying plates of cake.

"Here! The manager said that you can have it, Meow!"

There were at least 6 plates. There were various cakes to choose from. Both Mea's and my eyes widened.

"A-are you sure we can have this?"

"Of course!" she replied, "This is my way of saying thanks!"

She placed it on our table and asked us to dig in. And so, we did.

Mea took the strawberry cake and enjoyed every bite of it.

"It's so sweet!" she commented.

She finished the cake in 2 minutes, I was impressed. She still had frosting on her cheek, and it was embarrassing to just leave it there. So I took out my handkerchief and wiped it off.

"Yume-san..." she said, "You're a nice person!"

I blushed. "Th... thanks..."

Then everybody from the cafe was talking about the two of us again.

"They're making me jealous..."

"Does that kid even know that he's wearing cat ears?"

"I wish I was was that close with my girlfriend..."

Once again, we ignored it and continued eating.

It kinda seemed like I was dating Mea. The food, the place, the service... It was the perfect atmosphere for a date. After realizing this, I shaked it off my head and went back to eating cakes.

After we finished, we left the cafe. Before we left, the girl thanked us one last time.

"Thanks again for rescuing me!" she said.

It was just me and Mea together this time. We were walking so close together that the people thought that we were a couple that was too embarrassed to hold hands.

"Why are you still following me?"

"Because Master asked me to keep an eye on you!" she responded.

There was no way I could ever convince her to stop following me, so I just let it be. However...

"If you're going to look after me, There are some rules that you gotta follow: first, you can't use your transformation abilities in public. Second, you can't enter the bathroom while I'm taking a bath. Third, you can't come to my room from 7:00 pm to 8:00 pm, The reason... I can't tell you."

"Ehh?! Why would you-"

I cut her off and continued, "Lastly, don't ever leave my side when we're together. D-don't get me wrong! I just don't want you to cause any trouble... and also because I don't wanna be left alone..."

She smiled and agreed to the rules.

The whole day was rather peaceful, but the day after that was trouble...


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

Chapter 6: Apology ~Transfer Student~

It was my first day at my new school. Ever since I came back home, I've been psyched to go back to school. Some people find school boring, but I find it fun. For some people, school is a good place to find new friends, but a guy like me doesn't need friends. The only thing I care about is my studies, and also the well-being of others.

I sneaked out of the house to avoid Mikado from seeing me. Truth be told, I was still ashamed of what I did yesterday. After running away from her like that, I doubt that she'll just let it slide. Also, there's Mikan. I doubt she's forgotten all about what happened, she was probobly very hurt about it.

Upon arriving to school, a teacher told me to wait for my homeroom teacher at the faculty office until the bell rang. I waited for the teacher for quite some time. At last, she finally showed up.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked.

"No, sensei..."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Tearju Lunatique, your homeroom teacher for this year."

Tearju... I knew that name from somewhere... but my memory of her was dense. So I just ignored it. I began introducing myself:

"N-nice to meet you, sensei! My name is-"

She cut me off and told me to introduce myself in the classroom instead.

"O-okay, sensei..."

Then we both went to the classroom together. She opened the door to the classroom and everybody stood up and greeted her good morning.

"We have a new student joining us today." She said.

She gave me the signal to enter the room and told me to introduce myself.

"M-my name is Y-Yume Ryoko! I-I'm 15 years old! P-Please take care of me!"

I looked back at the class to get to know everybody, and to my surprise, I saw Mea, Momo and Nana. In truth, I wasn't informed of who my classmates would be.

The class began asking me questions:

"Ryoko... how are you related to Mikado-sensei?!"

"Why are you wearing cat ears?"

"Aren't you too young to be a 2nd year?"

I could only answer the first question because the second question sounded like an insult and the third question was private information.

"Umm... Mikado is my stepmother..."

They seemed content just hearing that and dropped the other questions that they wanted to ask.

Tearju-sensei pointed an empty seat right beside Momo's. I was too embarrassed to sit beside her, so I asked sensei for another seat.

"Well... would you want to switch seats with someone?" she asked.

"N-no, it's fine, sensei..."

I didn't wanna bother her with the seating arrangements, so I just sat down beside Momo.

I couldn't talk to her, not even look at her. We've been in so many awkward situations that she probably hated me because of it.

Then she began to talk to me, "What a coincidence, we're in the same class..."

"Y-yeah! G-guess we are!"

"Then I hope we'll get along!" she said with a smile.

That was a relief. I thought for sure she was still angry at me. To see her smile... It made my heart beat fast.

Then classes began. I tried to be very active. I raised my hand when the teacher asked a question. I looked for an opportunity and took it. Then everybody in the class began to acknowlege me.

Before we knew it, it was lunchtime. I wasn't hungry, so I spent the whole time at the rooftop looking at the students frolicking around campus. Then Mea came in and asked what I was doing.

"Taking a break..."

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"No..."

She approached me and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, alright..."

"Is that really how you feel?" she asked.

She moved closer, and closer, then I felt something touch the back of my neck. I can feel my emotions being connected to her somehow.

"You're lying, aren't you?" she said.

"...Fine, you got me..."

We sat down on the floor, then I told her everything that happened, from the time I left Rito's house to the time I left Mikado's house.

"I felt like I was forgotten... like nobody needed me anymore..."

"I think I know how you feel..." she said, "I was like that too. Before I came to this planet, I was wandering space all alone. Different aliens were targeting me, and they took no pity. I learned to defend mysef, and learned to survive alone. I only existed as someone's target. Until I came here..."

Our past was somewhat similar, but unlike her, I never learned to defend myself.

"You're really strong, and brave, too... I can never be as strong as you... Usually, it's the guy who protects the girl, not the other way around..."

"Are you saying you wanna protect me?" she asked.

"Of course! I can't just leave you unprotected!"

She suddenly blushed. It was my first time seeing her like that.

"...O-okay then..." she said, "Master would be happier that way!"

It was the perfect opportunity to ask her who Nemesis was, but I didn't want her smiling face to suddenly turn into a serious one. So I just left that subject.

Then at that moment, Nana came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Ah! Nana!" Mea replied, "I'm sorry, I couldn't join you for lunch..."

"It's fine!" Nana replied.

She sat down in between us, separating me and Mea.

"W-why are you here?!"

"I can't let you do anything perverted to my friend!" she said.

"I wasn't doing anything perverted to her!"

It was meaningless to have an argument with Nana, so I just stopped talking. She probobly still haven't forgotten about what had happened that day. I was still a little embarrassed, but I managed to shake it off.

"So, Yume... what's your connection with Mea?" she asked.

Mea and I looked at each other, then looked back at Nana.

"Umm... Err... I guess you can say we're acquaintances..."

"Y-yeah! That's right!" Mea added.

Nana looked at us with suspicion, but her serious look turned into a smile after a while.

We spent the whole lunch break together talking about... sweets... Actually, I could understand their conversation because I had a big sweet tooth. It was my first time to have a conversation like that with my fellow classmates. Then just as we were enjoying ourselves, the bell rang. We went back to the classroom and continued classes.

Before we knew it, we were dismissed. I walked straight home, but then I remembered what I did yesterday. After the way I acted, Mikado would never forgive me.

When I got home, I saw Mikado and Oshizu (who looked pale after seeing me) sitting down. It was as if they were expecting me.

Mikado looked at me with a serious look on her face. My guts told me to apologize, but my mind said was telling me to forget about it. I went with my guts and apologized to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mikado! It was wrong for me to leave like that! I thought you've already forgotten about me, so I ran away! Please forgive me!"

They were rather confused by what I said. Did I not say it correctly?

"What are you talking about?" Mikado asked, "We're here to talk about your cat ears. You see, Oshizu is afraid of dogs or anything that has to do with dogs, so can I ask you to take them off from now on?"

I was surprised. I thought for sure she was gonna scold me, but she didn't.

"So... you're not angry at me for leaving the house all of a sudden?"

"Angry? I can never be angry at you. But I am a little disappointed..." she said.

"Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me...?"

"My, my, you're taking this too seriously." She said.

She was right, I was overreacting. But I had to do it because I wanted the guilt inside me to disappear. I looked at her with serious but sincere eyes, implying that I was serious.

"Okay then." She said, "Call me Okaa-san."

Her request was too difficult. I've been having a hard time calling her mom ever since I was small. It was probobly because I saw her more as an aunt than a mother. But for the sake of forgiveness, I did my best to call her that.

"O...Okaa-san..."

Then she hugged me and said, "Alright, I forgive you! Silly boy! I would never forget about you!"

The hug was too tight. Her breasts were suffocating me as she held me tighter.

"M...Mikado... Please... let go..."

Realizing that I was suffocating, she let me go and gave me time to breathe.

"Anyways, back to topic." She said, "Do you think you can take off your cat ears for Oshizu's sake?"

"Y-yes! Of course!"

So I took my cat ears off and gave it to Mikado.

"I'll give it to you as soon as she gets over her fear of dogs." She said.

"Thank you, Yume-san..." Oshizu added as she sighed of relief.

Then I suddenly remembered Mikan, and I felt that I needed to apologize to her right away. It was still early, so I asked Mikado if I could go to Mikan's house.

"I'll come back as soon as I can!"

"Alright, be careful." She replied.

I ran to Mikan's place as fast as I could. Then as I was running, I accidentally bumped into someone, causing me and that person to fall and drop the groceries she was holding. I apologized and continued running.

At last, I made it. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After knocking, someone opened the door, and it was Mikan. She wasn't expecting me to come over.

"What's all the rush? Is there anything you need?" she asked.

I finally had the courage to apologize. I went straight to the point:

"Mikan! I'm sorry for leaving your house so suddenly! Please forgive me!"

She had a blank look on her face, Then she started to laugh, "You're apologizing over that?! You're overreacting! Hahaha!"

"...Cut me some slack, will you? I'm already apologizing, isn't that enough?"

"Okay!" she said, "I forgive you!"

I felt relieved after hearing her say that. I was finally able to shake off that guilt I had.

Just as I was about to leave, Mikan invited me over, but I had to refuse because It was getting dark, I had to go home right away. Then suddenly, my body started to move on its own. I began entering the house with Mikan was still standing on the doorway. Mikan asked what was wrong, but I couldn't respond. Then I accidentally fell on her, leaving me and Mikan unconscious for a while.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was pure white. Then my vision became clearer and realized that I was actually looking at Mikan's white panty. Then she woke up and saw the awkward position we were in. She screamed and slapped me hard on the face.

After hearing Mikan's scream, everybody in the house went downstairs to check it out. They saw us standing 2 feet away from each other while wearing red faces.

Before we could explain everything, Lala suddenly apologized.

"Sorry! This was all my fault!" she said, "You see, I was testing out guru-guru magnet-kun when I suddenly heard Yume's voice from outside. I guess his voice triggered its activation and began to pull Yume into the house. Sorry!"

I was relieved to hear her explanation because if she didn't, I'd be stuck explaining an unexplainable situation to Mikan and everybody else. Mikan and I finally let it all go and went back to our daily lives.

A lot of memorable things happened that day, and that was only my first day in school.


End file.
